Join Me
by Teal Biscuit
Summary: How he does it, she does not know. She won't bother trying to find out but the way he worries and the way his family worries too, just makes her give in to what he asks of her. It's nice to know that you can join in without feeling as though you are intruding.


**A/N: Do not own LoK. I was bored so I wrote this. Slightly a sequel to "Thank you"? Don't know. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I'm pretty accepting. Sorry, for any mistakes, I might have to look it over BUT do Enjoy. -_Diana_**

* * *

Lin sat at her desk, taking it all in. After the whole Amon incident, restoring the natural balance within the city was going to be hell for her and for Tenzin. Half of the city was in shambles. There were still equalist rallies being held. Many of which that do not go far with their plans. Lin inwardly groaned. Just remembering all of the outcomes that had happened before hand made her wonder. Wonder about many things. From when the Avatar arrived to when she got her bending back. Even beyond those memories, she thought of how she and Tenzin drifted off into their own little worlds. The only thing that tied them down was their work. Just thinking about any event in her life made her mentally scold herself. A scolding that would never end. Ever since she jumped off of Oogi the one thing she heard from Tenzin's children was that she was a hero. She only scoffed and snorted at the remark. She only stated that it was her job to do so, it was her sense of duty to do what she had done. It would have been wrong if she had not done what she had done.

Lin leaned back in her chair, cracking her neck in the process. Tenzin had been approaching her more frequently, that is when she wasn't cleaning up all the mess that was around the city or even the mess that was around her own work. Bringing back that sense of order and fear back into her comrades only took a minute. Everything else just flowed back into its proper place. The insistence from Tenzin and anyone else who wanted to see her was rather a bother. All she wanted to do was restore things back to the way they were. The little attachment that Tenzin was doing and the attachment for those kids was making it very hard on Lin.

She wanted her solitude. The solitude that she was confined in for a good chunk of her life. Except, she knew that would never happen. The insistence of being accompanied upset her. Her break down in the South Pole only caused Tenzin to cling himself to her. She'd always stir away from that topic. Stating that she didn't know what he was talking about. She never really listened to how he felt that day. What went on in his mind at that moment? He had listened to her but she had not listened to him. Earlier in the day she saw him, he had invited her for lunch.

**...**

_"Lin, would you like to join me for lunch? That is, if you're not too busy. " He asked as they continued to walk at a melodic pace. _

_Lin sighed. _

_"I don't know, it's been very busy... However, I guess I can join you. I can't promise you that I'll show up at said designated hour..." She hesitantly replied. _

_She felt his grey eyes on her. Those grey eyes that had looked at her with concern and worry more than once. They had looked at her with love more than once as well but that was history. More than she could even remember from that history._

_"Thank you, it means a lot that you will be joining me. I'll understand if you don't show up." He said, his eyes still peering at her. _

_She waved him off, the weight of those eyes on her made her remember too much. _

**...**

They both had agreed to meet each other at twelve. Lin inwardly groaned. She always did many things for the man. Why, she didn't know. Was it because she was friends with him before they became lovers? In all honesty she did not know and quite frankly she didn't want to look for an answer. It was nearly time for her to leave. Yet, her body wouldn't move.

_'Just go, talk, then get on with your life like you've had before.' _

Lin pushed away from her desk and made her way to her luncheon with Tenzin.

**... **

When she arrived Tenzin was sitting there, sipping his tea. She eyed the clock. She was only fifteen minutes late. When she approached him, she cleared her throat to enunciate her presence. She must have startled him, since he nearly choked on his tea.

"L-Lin... Please take a sit." He said through his choking fit.

She arched an eyebrow in amusement and took her seat across from him.

"Settle down Tenzin, did you not expect me to show up?" She asked.

"Not really, you're fifteen minutes late. I thought you wouldn't show up so I ordered ahead." He told her sincerely.

She only looked at him and nodded.

"I'd do the same. There's a real reason why you invited me to lunch, now spill it." She announced authoritatively.

He swallowed hard.

"Yes, well, why don't we eat first and then I'll explain myself."

Lin pouted but did not go against his wishes.

When both finished their meals, she asked again.

"Now, tell me, what are you truly up to airhead." She teasingly asked.

Tenzin puffed out air and his face was serious as can be.

"I'd rather not speak of it here... But since you're persistent and want an answer, I'll be brief..."

Lin cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Tenzin, if it's personal, don't. Just don't. I think it's best to keep things how they were before. I don't want to be an intrusion in your life. You have other worries in your life. You can't worry about an old woman." She stated bluntly.

"Lin... You're not an old woman... Well... Er..." He said only to feel the heat that was rising within him.

"Cut it. Leave it at that."

"Well, you're certainly not intruding in my life. Besides the children won't stop talking about you. They truly admire you, Lin. What am I saying, we all admire you. So, I would like to invite you over to the island. It's not just my invitation... The children have taken part on it as well. They just want to know if you're fine." Tenzin rambled frantically.

Lin was taken aback. There weren't any forms of words that Lin could conduct within her.

_'An invitation to the island... Hmm...Those kids, Heh. They are planning something; it's not that they want to know if I'm fine it's to see if I am. They think so much of me...' _

Lin looked down in her lap.

"Lin, you don't need to. I know, I'm asking too much of you. With all the things you have to do at the station and then report it to the council when needed to."

Lin inhaled and returned her gaze towards Tenzin.

"Tenzin, I... Don't feel worthy of such an invitation from your children and you. What I did, it was something that I was trained to do. Nonetheless, it's my duty. I don't... I just don't know." She said softly, trying to not look him in the eyes as she spoke her words, which were true to her, and perhaps they weren't so true to him.

For he had not been the one who jumped nor had he been captured and most certainly not lost his bending. She wasn't going to repeat herself to him or to anyone.

Tenzin sighed.

"Lin... You're right."

Her eyes darted to his face. Searching for any form of false emotion.

"What did you say? Did you just say that I'm right?"

"Yes, you're very right but very wrong. You see; you don't deserve the title of "hero", you deserve much more than a title. You deserve happiness. So I ask you again, join me, join me just for this one time Lin, and from then on, you can do as you please. Join me with my family and Korra's friends."

Again Lin was taken aback. Lin pursed her lips into a thin line. She was fighting a battle within her. Time felt as though it was still. Waiting for Lin, waiting for her answer. Lin swallowed hard. She so desperately wanted to run out and not say a word of this invitation. To pretend it had not even been brought up. She plucked up the courage to respond after the silence had been cleared.

"If I go... I want those hormonal teenagers faraway from me, also, keep your brother away from me at all costs. Understood?" She told him demanding what she say be done.

A huge grin appeared on Tenzin's face.

"Consider it done." He triumphantly replied.

"However, I won't stay for long. I'll join you and the rest of them. If I don't show up... Well, not my problem. Continue the fun without me. Now, if you excuse me. I have work to get done."

"Hold on, before you leave, I'm just letting you know it's tonight. I know its a little short notice of me to tell you. Do please show up Lin. I know you're busy, just... Go. It'll do you good."

Lin shook her head.

"Wait what? Tenzin, I can't."

As Tenzin arose from his seat.

"Well, you're just going to have to make time _Chief_."

He walked towards the door, waiting for her to come by and go through the door.

_'Oh, I see. Sucking up real well. Don't think you're earning anything from doing so.' _

"Humph."

She walked right on out of the restaurant, her stride much quicker out the door.

"Lin, wait," She heard Tenzin call out after her as she slowed her pace a bit for him to catch up.

"What?" She asked coldly.

Taken aback by her cold response. Tenzin only did what was right for him.

"I'll pick you up, and make sure you're ready by the time I get there." He said with a smile.

Lin groaned.

"You stop me... Just for that. Honestly, I could've figured that much that you would pick me up, but no thanks. I can perfectly get to the island myself."

"Would you like Bumi to pick you up then?" He teased.

Lin sighed and gave her usual scowl.

"Fine," She said through gritted teeth.

"Now, can I go, _Councilman_, you're delaying me much further then necessary, thank you very much by the way." She sarcastically said as she turned on her heels leaving him standing there.

Even though she had not heard his you're welcome and soft chuckle.

Overall, she slightly enjoyed the fact that his children were genuinely concerned for her well being. They had not gotten answers to why she had done it. She rather let them come up with a conclusion. The minds of innocent children. He did say it was a one-time offer, however, something was gnawing at her. Gnawing so deeply, that she couldn't put her finger on it. She remembered that Tenzin had wanted to tell her something when she had her little break down in the South Pole. She never let him finish. Perhaps, if she joined him and everyone else, she'd get answers but for the time being. She was needed elsewhere. She'd have to wait until tonight or perhaps, if they had a little outing like today, she'd ask him. As more questions and plans swirled in her head, little did she notice that time had gone by and that she'd be joining them soon enough.


End file.
